1989 Piston Cup Season
The 1989 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season. Races # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida # Faux Wheel Drive 450 at Texas # Olympus 500 at Olympus # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway # Samoville 500 at Samoville # Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia # Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway # Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway # Bumper Save 450 at Heartland # Los Angeles 500 at LA # No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway # DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt # Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway # Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono # Loudon 300 at Loudon # Glen 200 at The Glen # Beachside 500 at Beachside # Octane Gain 250 at Darlington # Road America 200 at Road America # Chicago 400 at Chicagoland # Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway # Florida 400 at Florida # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Target 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte Racers Smell Swell 01 - Sammy Smelter Tow Cap 4 - David Palmer Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (father of Aiken) Mood Springs 33 - Larry Martinez Trunk Fresh 34 - Jimmy B. Shifty Drug 35 - Jared Racingtire (Rookie) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller View Zeen 39 - Bill "Raleigh" Shields Pepsi Cola 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - The King Oxnard 48 - Thomas Tanrev Target 50 - Ratchet Thunderbolt Jr. (Rookie) Easy Idle 51 - Joe Carbureski Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Simon Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Corrosion Seal 57 - Ivan Yoder Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Michael Cartrip Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Alan Watson Jr Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Retread 79 - Joseph Brakes Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis (Rookie) Re-Volting 84 - Donnie Apex (aka Don Alternators, father of Davey) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson (Rookie) Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Gallery Larry Martinez.png|Larry Martinez Jimmy B..png|Jimmy B. Jared Racingtire (2).png|Jared Racingtire Brian Johnson.png|Brian Johnson Strip Weathers.png|Strip Weathers (The King) Thomas Tanrev.jpg|Thomas Tanrev Claude Scruggs.png|Claude Scruggs Ivan Yoder (2).png|Ivan Yoder James Cleanair.png|James Cleanair Misti Motorkross.png|Misti Motorkrass Alloy Wilson.jpg|Alloy Wilson Chick Hicks.png|Chick Hicks Greg Candyman.png|Greg Candyman Pictures 1989-nascar-2.png|Claude Scruggs spinning out in the 1989 No Grime 500. Категория:PistonCup Категория:Media Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Piston Cup Категория:1989 Piston Cup